Bending the Rules
by Zeao
Summary: Then why would you think he was my boyfriend if we're brothers?" Ed put his flesh arm back on the counter and leaned forward, so no one would overhear. Not that anyone at all was paying attention to them at this point. The bartender shrugged. "Like I said, I'm from Xing. Those kinds of things aren't forbidden there." T for brief language. Elricest


Ed didn't want to be here. Wait, Ed _really_ didn't want to be here. He didn't care if it was for morale, better teamwork, stronger unity, an opportunity for a night off work, or an opportunity to meet people outside his usual team. Edward Elric did not dance.

He ruefully watched Al twirl gracefully around the dance floor with Riza Hawkeye. The music pounded loudly and Al looked like he was having the time of his life. There was a man at the front of the stage announcing the name of the song, and a curtain of balloons appeared out of nowhere. They were shortly after accompanied by green and gold glitter, to match the bows on the top of the chairs draped in white cloth. Everything was either lacy, had a bow, or was covered in glitter.

Edward sighed. How had he gotten dragged into this again?

Roy Mustang deftly stole Riza from Al and the younger Elric looked around for Winry, who he had come here with.

Oh yeah, that was why. Mustang and Winry had dragged him here. Winry just wanted him to get out and do something that _wasn't_ life threatening or dangerous, but Mustang said that if Ed didn't go, he would personally insure that his State Alchemist license would be suspended for a month. Not that Edward particularly cared about that, that is, until he had been reminded by Al that he wouldn't have access to the Central Library for a whole month. Then Winry (quite triumphantly) made him go back to Mustang for his invitation.

Al found Winry and they started an elegant waltz around the dance floor, that somehow caused everyone dancing around them to get off the dance floor to watch.

Ed sighed again. Well, it wasn't too bad sitting here. It was a nice summer night. Crickets were chirping (though it was hard to hear over the music) and there was a crisp breeze running through the green and gold streamers that the dancers were grateful for. He himself was sitting in a chair covered by fancy white cloth and a gold bow at the top and had no intention of leaving this seat all night. He showed up. He keeps his license and shows up late to work tomorrow at an attempt for retribution.

His brother was quite the dancer though, now that he looked. Green and purple lights swept across the dance floor as gold lights shimmered off a disco ball right over the dance floor. He was a few tables away from the dancing but he could see that Al and Winry were having the time of their lives. His little brother had engaged in all sorts of activities since getting his body back, and dancing was among them. He looked almost like a professional. If Al kept that up, then Ed could probably go unnoticed all night.

He swung his chair back around moodly to face the bar.

"Can I have a glass of the strongest thing you have?" He asked the bartender.

"Are you of age?" He stopped polishing a glass to question suspiciously.

Not really expecting the trick to work, Ed pulled his pocket watch out of his coat and let it clatter onto the bar. "That's the best I've got."

The bartender looked from the watch to him, shrugged, then poured some amber liquid in a shot glass and slid it toward Ed.

"Thanks." Ed took a drink from the glass and crossed his legs.

"So why aren't you dancing?" The bartender inquired, returning to his glass.

"Not my thing." Ed placed his flesh arm on the counter and rested his head on it, so his gaze was level with the shotglass.

"Really? Because it looks to me like your boyfriend there is having fun, bet he'd love to dance with you."

"Boyfriend?!" Ed shot up. "Are you talking about Mustang? That creep? _My_ boyfriend?! In his perverted dreams!"

The bartender waved his rag dismissively. "No no no. Not him." He gestured with his rag quite pointedly to the couple that was still taking up the dance floor. "_Him._"

Ed looked at Al. Sure he liked his little brother more than he should, but being together was out of the question.

"You're not from around here are you?" Ed asked the bartender, turning back around.

"Nope. I'm from Xing. What gave it away?"

"Well he," He jerked his thumb up over his shoulder. "Is my brother."

The bartender laughed. Yes, yes, I know. You're Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, and that is Alphonse Elric, your little brother."

"Then why would you think he was my boyfriend if we're brothers?" Ed put his flesh arm back on the counter and leaned forward, so no one would overhear. Not that anyone at all was paying attention to them at this point.

The bartender shrugged. "Like I said, I'm from Xing. Those kinds of things aren't forbidden there. And I've been a bartender for a long time, there sonny. I know longing when I see it."

Ed raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Longing?"

"It's not like you do a very impressive job of hiding it." He paused, looking at the dance floor again. "And if I was to guess, I'd say that he likes you too."

Ed drained the shotglass. "And what would give you that impression?"

Just then someone tapped his shoulder. Ed turned around slowly, getting ready to face Mustang, but was surprised to find the warm Amber eyes of his brother.

He held his hand out and smiled. "Could I have this dance, nii-san?"

From his position in the chair, he was looking up at Al. He never got over the fact that Al was taller than he, even when they were both standing. He just sat there in surprise, not knowing what to say. Then he decided. Screw all the people watching, screw the fact Al was his brother! He never had a problem breaking the rules before, why had it suddenly become an issue now?

Ed grinned his trademark grin of determination and seeing this, Al smiled. They walked up to the dance floor- which had remained deserted- hand in hand.

Al got a kind of glint in his eye and placed his hands on Ed's hips, establishing him as the girl. Ed looked up at him with a cocked eyebrow, but put his hands on his brother's shoulders all the same. He just wouldn't tell Al about all the glitter in his hair and let him walk around like that for awhile.

A slow, mellow, yet uplifting tune was playing. Following Al's lead, they circled the spot slowly, then Ed allowed himself to be led around the dance floor by Al. It wasn't like he knew what he was doing. No one rejoined the dance floor even as the tune became lighter and more uplifting. It was contagious and Ed found himself less tense, and perfectly content to circle the dance floor with his brother.

"Hey, nii-san?" Al asked, reeling Ed back in from a relatively graceful twirl.

"Yeah?" Ed replied to the boy who was currently holding his hands from behind as they rounded the dance floor again.

"I heard what you and the bartender were talking about." He didn't sound scared or upset.

"And?" Ed decided to skip the dramatic 'oh do you feel the same way.'

"And I agree with him." Al turned Ed so that they were facing each other again, circling quietly where they stood so as not to be interrupted.

"Good." Ed grinned, his golden braid thumping rhythmically against his back.

The dance ended and everyone applauded enthusiastically. Everyone was chattering partially nervously and looking at the Elric brothers with interest. The brothers released each other and smiled before noticing the behavior of the audience.

Ed's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "What are they on about? There's no way they heard us."

Al shuffled his feet nervously. "Well this dance is traditionally supposed to end with a kiss..."

"Oh..."

Ed didn't know why the urge hit him, but it did. He strode past Al to the microphone at the front of the stage and tapped it. The resounding echo was deafening. Getting a reckless grin on his face, he picked the microphone up and started speaking:

"Hello everyone. Firstly, this dance is ridiculous and I don't know why anyone would attend unless they are blackmailed." He spared a moment to glare pointedly at Roy who recieved a suspicious look from Riza in turn. "Secondly we all know I am a bender of the rules, customs, norms, laws, and general social establishments." The higher-ups who knew him nodded knowingly. "So I have the urge to inform you all of this:" he cleared his throat for dramatic effect. "For all of you who say being gay is wrong, screw you. And for all of you who say incest is wrong, go fuck yourselves. Thank you."

Al was looking at him mortified, Winry was looking down at the dance floor shaking her head in amusement, Riza smiled appreciatively, and Roy rolled his eyes out of exasperation.

Ed approached his brother on the silent dance floor.

"So... How about that kiss?"

~...:oOo...oOo...oOo:...~

A/N: I think all I need to say has been said for me by Ed. Flames welcome, but be warned that I shall reply with my own opinions. And Reviews are of course welcome, and I'll reply to those as well.

Happy writing/reading!  
~Zeao


End file.
